Quand petit Harry deviendra grand
by Halexia Black
Summary: Trois ans après le soir d'Halloween, Sirius a eu un vrai procès, ainsi il a été innocenté. Une nouvelle vie commence donc pour lui, avec l'aide de Remus, il va élever Harry comme il se doit...
1. Default Chapter

**Salut à tous et à toutes, alors voilà, après une soudaine idée, j'ai inventé cette fic, dîtes moi si ça vous plaît et je continuerai.**

**_Disclaime : _Bon, bah comme toujours, ni le monde, ni les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, tous sont à Mme JK Rowling.**

**_L'histoire :_** **Trois ans après le soir d'Halloween, Sirius a eu un vrai procès, ainsi il a été innocenté. Une nouvelle vie commence donc pour lui, avec l'aide de Remus, il va élever Harry comme il se doit.**

**Chapitre 1 : Tous remettrent en ordre !**

« Je suis libre !

C'est bon Sirius ont le sais tous que tu est libre, maintenant si tu le voulais bien, on est arrivé.

Tu sais quoi Lunard et bien je suis sûr que tu ne supportes pas le fait que je sois heureux !

Comment ta deviné Patmol ? T'es vraiment trop fort bon allez sans rire on arrivé chez les Dursley. »

En effet, les deux hommes étaient face au quatre Privet Drive, la maison des Dursley était bénigne, c'était le genre de maison qu'on pouvait acheter dans un catalogue, ainsi vous vous retrouviez dans un quartier de maisons clonées.

« Ces moldus ne sont vraiment pas très original : fit remarquer Sirius.

Tu sais Sirius ont auraient peut être dut attendre que Square Grimmaud soit dans un meilleur état pour accueillir Harry, la maison est prête à s'effondrer sous la poussière et…

J-e ne changerai pas d'avis Remus, il est hors de question que je laisse mon filleul entre les mains de ces moldus. Te rappelles tu seulement comment Lily décrivait sa sœur ? Et puis je suis sûr que ça amusera Harry de remettre à neuf ce vieux taudis.

D'accord, mais promet moi de rester polis quoi qu'il arrive quand tu rentreras dans cette maison de moldus ?

Promis Maman !

Arrêtes tes bêtises et sonne. »

Sirius sonna à la porte. Un éclat de voix se fit entendre, un bruit de clé dans la serrure, et un homme de taille moyenne et corpulent, portant la moustache leurs ouvrit. Un petit rire échappa de la bouche de Sirius, de ce fait il eu droit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Remus.

« Bonjour M Dursley, Remus Lupin, humm… nous venons chercher Harry, je vous présente Sirius Black son parrain et…

Dépêchez vous d'emmener ce bon à rien : coupa Vernon Dursley.

Excusez moi Monsieur le corpulent mais c'est de Harry que vous parlez : répondit sèchement Sirius.

Sirius : interveni Remus.

Non Remus, là il a dépassé les bornes ce gros tas, sachez monsieur que vous ferriez mieux de ne plus insulter mon filleul devant moi et même derrière moi. Maintenant excusez moi, mais je vais vous débarrasser de ce petit garçon de trois ans qui à l'air d'être un si gros fardeau pour vous ! Harry ! T'es où bonhomme ? cria Sirius qui rentra par la même occasion dans la maison après avoir volontairement poussé Dursley.

Vous êtes qui monsieur ? demanda une toute petite voix.

Harry ? » demanda Black.

Pour seule réponse à l'homme, une petite tête de cheveux noirs en bataille, sorti du placard situé sous l'escalier. Le petit garçon portait des vêtements trop grands pour sa taille petite et mince, ses yeux verts étaient couverts d'une paire de lunettes cassées et réparées à plusieurs endroits.

« Harry, tu es Harry n'est ce pas ? redemanda l'homme.

Oui monsieur et toi t'es qui ?

Moi je suis Sirius, ton parrain et là bas c'est Remus. Nous venons te chercher, tu vas venir vivre avec nous, dans ton vrai monde.

Dans mon vrai monde ? Dis monsieur c'est quoi mon vrai monde ?

Comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas que tu es un sorcier ?

Je suis un quoi monsieur ?

DURSLEY ! VENEZ LA QUE JE VOUS TORDE LE COU ESPECE DE GROS COCHON AMBULANT !

Sirius calme toi ! interveni encore Remus. Tu vas faire peur à Harry en criant ainsi ! Harry, dis moi où est ta chambre, pour qu'on aille chercher tes affaires et qu'on part d'ici.

Elle est là monsieur. C'est le placard.

Quoi ! Le placard… ta chambre c'est le placard ! DURSLEY !

Alors mon vieux ta franchement été trop loin parce que réussir à faire sortir Remus de ses gongs. Là chapeau !

La ferme Sirius ! QUANT A VOUS OSSEZ DONNER POUR CHAMBRE À UN ENFANT DE TROIS ANS DANS UN PLACARD ! JE PEUX VOUS JURER QUE SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ENVIE DE SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE MAISON, QUE JE…JE…

Bon aller Lunard, on y va. Harry viens mon bonhomme on part loin de cet affreux cochon. Tu vas voir, tu adoreras ta nouvelle maison bon elle est pour l'instant pas en super état mais avec un peu de ménage et de retouches, elle sera génial.

J'aurai ma chambre à moi ?

Oh que oui ! Tu en auras même plusieurs, toutes plus grandes les une que les autres ! Allez Lunard c'est bon tu lui as assez crié dessus.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Whaouuu ! C'est ta maison monsieur ? demanda Harry.

Oui et non, je dirai plutôt que c'est notre maison à tous les cinq, et arrêtent de m'appeler monsieur, appelle moi Sirius.

Et c'est valable aussi pour moi, mon prénom ce n'est pas monsieur mais Remus ; D'accord ?

D'accord !

Bien, bon pour aujourd'hui je crois q'un bon repos est mérité, n'est ce pas Patmol ?

Oui, on commencera le ménage demain. Attend j'oubliais ! La visite de la maison, Harry on va te faire visiter la maison et tu choisiras ta chambre et on te montrera la notre. »

La visite de Square Grimmaud fut un peu mouvementé, Sirius passait sont temps à faire le pitre devant Harry qui n'en pouvait plus à force de rire. Tout cela sous le regard amusé de Remus. Après une heure de visite, Harry avait choisi sa chambre, elle se trouvait entre celle de Remus et de Sirius. Celle-ci était plutôt grande et claire, il y avait même une salle de bain. Harry était enchanté mais aussi épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Tous se couchèrent donc de bonne heure ce soir là. Remus avait transformé des chaises du salon en matelas gonflables étant donné que les chambres étaient pour l'instant inhabitables. Harry s'endormi très rapidement, mais pour les deux adultes se fut un peu plus difficile de trouvé le sommeil.

« Lunard ? Tu dors ?

Humm…non.

Dis, tu trouves pas que Harry c'est vite habitué à nous, pas que ça me déplaise mais bon je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps.

Il ne nous fait pas totalement confiance, Sirius, c'est juste qu'on doit moins lui faire peur que son oncle et puis il ne nous parle pas trop. Ce n'est pas un très grand bavard pour l'instant.

Ouais ta sans doute raison comme toujours. Dis tu m'a impressionné cet après midi et dire que c'était moi qui était censé garder mon calme.

Sirius ?

Quoi ?

Dort !

Mauvais perdant.

Dort !

Quand même…

DORT !

Ok, ok je dors. »

Les jours passèrent à Square Grimmaud, la maison devenait de plus en plus habitable, et Harry de plus en plus ouvert. Les deux adultes l'avaient amené faire les magasins pour lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille, des jouets et enfin une tapisserie convenable pour sa chambre. L'enfant avait adoré. Remus avait dut alors jouer à la maman pour Sirius et pour Harry. Il faut dire que le premier avait en une seule journée réussi à collecter 20 numéros de téléphone de jeunes femmes moldus. Quand Remus avait protesté, Sirius avait dit : « Tu sais Lunard, on ne change pas un tombeur », pour seule réponse, Sirius avait eu le droit un tape sur la tête de la part de Remus.

Au bout d'un mois et demi de travaux acharnés, Square Grimmaud était devenu un vrai palace. Maintenant on pouvait entendre les rires d'un enfant, les aboiements d'un chien et les protestations d'un homme.

« Sirius ?

Ouais !

Il faudrait que tu te trouves un travail si tu veux pas qu'on s'en dettes : dit Remus

Humm.

Tu m'écoutes quand je te cause ?

Un..eu..oui. Un travail, bien sûr, je vais en trouver un. Eu.. mais tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?

Auror par exemple ?

Le ministère ne voudra jamais me reprendre. Tu le sais très bien.

Tu étais un des meilleurs il y a deux ans. Si tu n'essayes pas…

D'accord j'irai voir cet après midi. Au fait, pour l'école d'Harry on fait comment moldu ou sorcier ?

Moldu. Lily l'aurait mis en école moldu.

Ok, tu t'en occupes.

Oui, dis c'est bizarre que tu n'es pas protesté.

Que veux tu j'écoute la voix de la raison.

Oust…dehors vas donc te trouver un emploi ! »

Sur ces quelques mots, Sirius se transplana au ministère.

« Pour une fois qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa moto ! » pensa Remus.

Car le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry il y a de cela deux semaines, Sirius avait retrouvé son engin fétiche. Quand Remus avait vu son meilleur ami débarquer avec ce danger public, il avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mais le coup de théâtre fut quand Sirius proposa à Harry de faire un tour sur la moto. Une dispute avait alors éclaté entre les deux jeune homme sous les yeux amusés des personnes invitées pour l'anniversaire de l'enfant. Remus avait reproché à Sirius d'être un parrain inconscient et ce dernier avait dit que Lupin était beaucoup trop coincé. La dispute avait fini par dégénérer en un fou rire général.

« Dis Remus, il va où Sirius ? demanda Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Il va ce trouver un travail.

C'est quoi un travail ?

Un travail et bien c'est un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir manger et vivre convenablement. En parlant de manger, tu n'aurais pas un peu faim toi ?

Très ! »

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand, Sirius rentra enfin du ministère plutôt satisfait. Remus et Harry avait donc passé l'après-midi ensemble. Ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc qui se situait à quelques rues de Square Grimmaud, ils avaient joué ensemble. Le petit garçon se dévoilait de plus en plus aux deux adultes et la promenade de cet après midi le confirmait encore.

« Bonsoir tous le monde, vous avez en face de vous un nouvel auror du ministère et de Poudlard : claironna Sirius.

De Poudlard ? demanda Remus.

Ah oui, il est un peu là le hic. Le ministère veut q'un auror fasse découvrir aux élèves, dès la première année, les différents métiers du monde magique. Ainsi le ministre est sûr que la sécurité des élèves est à son maximum. Et il mon choisi moi, mais t'inquiètes je rentrerai tous les soirs à la maison grâce au réseau de poudre de cheminette. Remus ?

Ok. C'est bon je n'ai jamais protesté et…. »

Mais ces paroles furent coupées par l'entrée majestueuse d'un hibou dans le salon principal. Celui se dirigea droit sur Remus, une lettre a la patte gauche.

« Hey, mais c'est un hibou de Poudlard ! s'exclama Sirius.

Tu en est sûr ? demanda Remus.

Ah oui sûr et certain, vu le nombre de fois où mes parents en on reçu, je ne peux pas me trompé.

Bah qu'est ce que Poudlard me veut ?

Je ne me poserai pas cette question à ta place. Je me demanderai plutôt ce que me veut Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore c'est le grand monsieur avec la longue barbe ? questionna Harry.

Oui mon bonhomme, c'est lui le vieux fou.

Patmol !

Bah quoi Lunard, c'est la stricte vérité, et pis ouvre cette lettre au lieu de la regarder bêtement. Autrement tu ne seras jamais ce qu'elle contient.

Oui tu as sûrement raison.

Normale c'est moi la voix de la sagesse dans cette maison »

Mais Remus ne répondit pas à la remarque stupide de son ami, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut en silence.

« Quoi ? cria-t'il. Mais il est complètement fou ce gars ! »

**.FIN.**

**Mais qu'est ce que contient donc cette lettre reçue par Remus ? Et bien si vous voulez savoir envoyez moi des reviews ! Parce que je continue pas si j'ai pas votre avis, car l'avis du lecteur c'est très important !**

**PS : le chapitre 8 de Cinquième élément et associé est en ligne, et le neuvième va commencer à être rédigé. N'hésitez pas à allez voir et à donner aussi votre avis.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Halexia Black. **


	2. réponse reviews chapitre 1

**Salut à tous, ceci n'est pas un chapitre c'est juste une réponse aux reviews particulièrement à une review.**

**Bien commençons. Je peux vous dire que ça va chauffer….**

**Melle Potter : ma chère amie merci beaucoup du fond du cœur. Je t'adore.**

**Lilly : je te remercie t'inquiète je pense que je vais continuer.**

**Potter reva : Ne pleure pas, stp, lol ! Non je vais continuer rien que pour toi tiens, lol !**

**Sybel 26 : Alors toi, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie ! Tout d'abord, sache que j'accepte autant les critique négatives que positives. Je ne sais pas de toutes façon si tu vas lire cette réponse mais on ne sait jamais ! Je ne connais pas la fic _Pour l'amour d'Harry_ donc je n'ai en aucun cas put m'inspirer de celle-ci, de plus je n'aime pas copier sur les autres. Deuxièmement, comment mais comment peut tu dire que ma fic avec seulement un chapitre n'atteindra jamais les sommets ! De plus, j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et de faire partager ! J'ajoute que si t'y regardes de plus prêt toute les fics se ressemblent au fond… Désolé de m'emporter ainsi mais j'ai un caractère disons impulsif donc voilà j'ai répondu…**

**A la prochaine…**


	3. Poudlard centre des discussions!

**Salut à tous, merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai halluciné ce midi quand j'ai vu le nombres de reviews qu'il y avait ! Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à tout le monde.**

**Natalia : **tu vois je me suis grouillé ! Et t'inquiète je compte la continuer car moi aussi j'aime bien les fics entière.

**4rine et Phany:** et bien la voici cette suite apparemment tant attendu qui je sis c'est fait attendre. Désolé.

**Elfe et Kaly : **merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, ça ma fait plaisir de lire vos reviews. Je suis désolée de mettre un peu beaucoup emportée, mais j'ai comme je l'ai déjà fait remarqué un caractère très impulsif.

**Raziel : **je ne peut pas te donner ce lien étant donné que je n'ai jamais lu cette fic. Mais je le rappelle encore et encore en aucun cas je n'aurai put copier une autre fic, je trouve l'idée complètement absurde.

**Gaelle gryffondor : **qu'est ce que tu entend par drôle ?

**Satya et Potter reva : **par pitié ne pleurer pas le voilà ce chapitre 2 ! En plus si vous pleurez, je vais pleurer ! lol !

**Sybel 26 : **mon tendre ami (je précise que c'est ironique).Tu serais en face de moi je te bafferai mais ce n'est pas le cas (hélas !). Bien je n'aurai qu'une chose à te dire, bien qu'en fait j'en aie pleins. Si t'es si doué, et bien fait s'en une fic et on verra… Et pis pour l'orthographe regarda ta review et on en reparlera, et oui je sûr d'avoir bientôt 16 ans et heureusement pour moi que je le sais. En plus si ça ne te plaît pas et bien ne lit pas. Pour la remarque sur Sirius et bien je dirai qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir avant Remus, en ce qui concerne la remarque sur Dursley, quand tu a deux personnes en face de toi qui te font peur et te crient dessus et bien tu te la boucles etc, etc.… Ah si merci quand même pour ta longue review qui m'a fait sortir de mes gongs.

**Oni :** merci beaucoup mais désolé je ne pense pas mettre Remus et Sirius ensemble, mais en espérant que ma fic te plairas quand même.

**Syerra :** il n'y a eu aucun problème de publication pour ta première review et merci beaucoup pour ta review dissertation lol ! Le français te montrait il à la tête ? Et pour l'orthographe j'en suis vraiment désolé mais je suis très étourdie et je crois que rien ne changera jamais. Ps, j'aime beaucoup ta phrase de conclusion dans ta review….

**En espérant avoir répondu comme il le fallait à vos review et de n'avoir oublié personne et que cette suite plaira à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard centre des discussions !**

_Mais Remus ne répondit pas à la remarque stupide de son ami, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut en silence. _

_« Quoi ? cria-t'il. Mais il est complètement fou ce gars ! _

Tu vois Harry, je te l'avais dit que Dumbledore était fou, au fait pourquoi il est fou Lunard ?

Il me propose un poste de professeur, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Oh rien que ça, bah faut pas en faire une crise c'est…

…impossible ! Inconcevable, dangereux et…

… tous de suite les grands mots ! Lunard dit moi où est le problème ?

Le problème ? Mais réfléchit un peu pour une fois ! Je suis un loup-garou Sirius, je suis un danger pour les élèves et en plus je ne crois pas que les parents veuillent de moi comme professeur pour leurs enfants.

Bien Remus, assis toi.

Je suis déjà assis…

Ah oui, bon passons. Tu es le gars le plus doué que j'ai jamais connu, cette matière tu l'adores et en plus tu adoras j'en suis sûr l'enseigner. Et pis, la prochaine fois que tu reçois une lettre, lis la jusqu'au bout.

Quoi ?

Tu sais quoi des fois tu me faits pitié, je site :_ Je vous propose donc le poste_…etc…etc…_ en sachant que toutes les mesures pour la sécurité de vos futurs élèves ont été prises. Sans oublier, qu'une lettre adressée aux parents a été envoyée pour avoir leur autorisation. Celle-ci étant favorable vous pouvez donc acceptez ce poste sans aucune crainte. Avec toutes mes salutation. A.Dumbledore._ Donc tu vois tous va bien, le vieux fou a encore tous prévu.

L'école entière va savoir que je suis…

Oui.

C'est la fin du monde !

Pourquoi c'est la fin du monde ? demanda Harry.

Pour rien mon chéri, disons que Tonton Lunard a des problèmes avec lui-même. Remus revient, mais où tu vas ?

Mais, il était trop tard, Remus était sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans la présence de Remus, leur d'aller dormir arriva très vite. Quand Sirius mis Harry au lit, il remarqua tout de suite que l'enfant était perturbé.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda l'adulte.

Rien, je vais bien…. : répondit le garçon.

Ne me mens pas bonhomme, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas, aller dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Remus, il est partit à cause de moi ? »

Sirius mis dut temps avant de répondre à cette question qui l'avait surpris. Comment un enfant de quatre ans pouvait se sentir coupable de la réaction disons brutale d'un adulte ?

« Quoi ! Bien sûr que non, mais comment as-tu donc eu cette idée ?

Et bien, oncle Vernon m'a toujours dit que quand quelque chose de mal ou de triste se produisait, c'était de ma faute…et…. Il disait que je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Bien Harry, mettons nous d'accord, oubli tous ce que t'a dit ton oncle de malheur car tous est faux. Remus n'est pas parti à cause de toi, loin de là, il t'adore. Disons qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir calmement, et quand tous cela sera fait il reviendra. Maintenant avant de dormir promet moi de ne plus jamais dire de telles conneries !

D'accord.

Magnifique ! Aller maintenant, il est tant de dormir car il se fait tard. Bonne nuit petit.

Bonne nuit Sirius. »

L'adulte embrassa l'enfant sur le front. Il était prêt à sortir de la chambre quand une petite voix l'en empêcha.

« Dit parrain ? Quand Oncle Lunard reviendra, tu lui demanderas de venir me dire bonne nuit même si je dors.

Je lui ferai passer le message.

Promis ?

Promis. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La porte de l'entrée claqua vers trois du matin, ce qui eu pour but de réveiller Sirius qui en attendant le retour de Remus c'était endormi dans un des canapés du salon.

« Où étais tu donc parti, le gamin c'est fait un sang d'encre ! demanda Sirius quand Remus passa devant la porte du salon.

Et toi tu t'en ai fait un ?

Je ne plaisante pas Rem's !

Pour une fois…

Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît !

Je me promenais.

A cette heure là ?

J'avais besoin de mettre les choses aux claires et …

….elles sont aux claires maintenant ?

Oui et non, par exemple si j'accepte le poste pour Harry on fait comment ?

Il y a une école pour les jeunes enfants à Pré au Lard.

Elle n'est pas moldus, elle est sorcière. Il ne va donc pas découvrir le monde de Lily.

On lui fera découvrir, on rentrera à toutes les vacances à Square Grimmaud et ainsi durant cette période on vivra à la manière des moldus. Tu vois, tu ne peux que accepter le poste, plus rien ne cloche.

Ouais mais…

Non pas de mais !

Ok, bon maintenant j'aimerai aller dormir, je suis vraiment fatigué.

Très bien, mais avant va dire bonne nuit à Harry.

Je vais le réveiller !

Il y tenait vraiment.

D' accord j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit. »

Quand Remus entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, celui-ci dormait à point fermer, à première vue. Car quand l'adulte l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit, Harry se réveilla.

« Chut rendors toi, ce n'est que moi, Lunard.

Tu es revenu : demanda le garçon.

Oui je suis revenu.

Tu ne partiras plus ?

Promis, aller dort maintenant. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La rentrée des classes était arrivée à grands pas, les habitants de Square Grimmaud résidaient depuis maintenant une semaine à Poudlard. Sirius et Remus se rappellerons toujours la bouille émerveillée de leur protéger à la vue du château, lors de leur arrivée. Jamais Harry n'avait paru si heureux depuis qu'il vivait avec les deux adultes. Aujourd'hui était la veille de la rentrée les élèves allaient arrivés le lendemain dans la soirée, Sirius et Remus avaient donc décidés de parler à Harry de cette nouvelle année qui allait débuter pour lui. Les deux adultes étaient dans le salon de leur appartement de Poudlard, ils regardaient l'enfant joué avec un train magique miniature qui lui avait été offert pour son anniversaire.

« Harry : commença Remus, tu veux bien venir un instant.

J'arrive.

Bien : reprit Remus. Tu sais que pleins d'enfants vont arriver demain soir et que nous nous allons devoir commencer à travailler. Tu sais déjà tous ça très bien. Et tu sis aussi que après demain c'est toi qui vas faire ta première rentrée. Oui ? Ok alors voilà… Sirius à ton tour.

D'accord, alors voilà bonhomme tu vas donc aller dans une école de sorciers qui on ton âge, tu sais à Pré au Lard, on te là montré l'autre jour. Et bien chaque matin moi, Remus ou les deux nous t'y emmènerons et le midi et le soir se sera Hagrid qui viendra te chercher. Le soir tu iras prendre ton goûter, faire tes quelques leçons avec Trinty l'elfe de maison que nous t'avons présenté à notre arrivée à Poudlard. Puis quand nous auront fini de travailler moi et Remus, vers dix-huit heures, et bien on sera de nouveau tous à toi.

C'est bon Harry ? demanda Remus. Aucune objection ?

Si le midi, je mange avec qui ?

Avec nous à Poudlard : répondit Remus. Autre chose ?

Je suis obligé de vous laisser et d'aller dans cette école ?

Et oui mon bonhomme, mais tu verras à la longue tu en auras marre de nous et tu seras heureux d'aller à l'école : plaisanta Sirius.

Patmol !

Bah quoi Lunard, avoue que chacun est passé par là.

Oui surtout toi….

AAAAH ! Très drôle.

Bon aller au lit, autrement demain nous serons tous fatigués. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Sirius où est passé Harry ? demanda Remus

Bah il n'est pas avec toi ?

Comme tu vois non. »

C'était le soir à Poudlard les élèves allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et le jeune garçon était introuvable. Remus était en proie à une crise d'inquiétude aigue, Sirius lui restait zène. Tout cela en pleins milieu du hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

« Bah il est où alors ? demanda Sirius.

Quelle bonne question Patmol ? J'en sais rien si je t'es demandé s'il était avec toi c'est que je ne sais pas où il se trouve ! Réfléchis un peu dans ta tête pour une fois !

Hey, hey, hey, STOP ! Calme toi, faut vraiment que tu te trouves une femme toi ça te ferais du bien.

Sirius : grinça Remus.

Ok, mais penses y… C'est bon j'arrête. Bien où était il la dernière fois que tu la vu ?

Il jouait avec son train.

Bien et bah il a dut aller faire un tour.

C'est tout ? Ca t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ?

Harry n'est pas perdu en plus…

Excusez-moi, il est à vous ce garçon : demanda quelqu'un.

**Suite au prochain chapitre.**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos review épatant pour un premier chapitre. Merci beaucoup de tous vos encouragements.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Halexia Black.**


End file.
